Akatsuki's Sweetheart
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Captured to be their slave. No escape. No memory. What else could go wrong? -Rated M for language and maybe a little smut later on. ItachixOC-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

"Everybody, meet Amaya" Pein announced dragging a girl by her collar. She had silver hair that went down to her waist; her hair was dirty and tangled. She had golden eyes that were terrified. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her clothes were ripped and torn. The girl tried to resist, Pein shook his head and pressed a button on a remote. She screamed in pain. "Amaya, it wouldn't hurt if you would just behave."

"What's she for, hmm?" Deidara asked with an amused look.

"I've been thinking lately. This place has gotten a little messy; she's here to help us clean up. You can make her do anything. Just push the button." Pein explained.

"Who gets the remote?" Kisame asked with eagerness.

"Everyone." Pein said handing out a remote to everyone. "I need to go back to my room. Have fun." Everyone looked at the frightened girl.

"I don't know if I should press the button." Deidara said looking at his remote.

"It's only if she disobeys." Sasori explained. Tobi jumped in front of Amaya causing her to let out a scream.

"Tobi doesn't want to her Amaya-Chan!" Tobi shouted. Amaya whimpered and stared at him with watery eyes.

"Fuck this. I'm going to my room." Hidan said dropping his remote on the ground. Tobi knelt down to Amaya's level and hugged her.

"Don't worry. Tobi will be nice to Amaya!" She looked at him with confusion. "Can you talk?" Tobi asked.

"Y-Yes…" Amaya said quietly.

"She talks!" Deidara shouted, "Now make me a sandwich." Deidara pushed the button on the remote. Amaya screamed in agony.

"Senpai!" Tobi shouted.

"Sorry I was curious, un." Deidara replied.

Amaya stood up and looked around. "Where's the kitchen?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Just around the corner." Kisame said, "While you're making him one can you make me some fish sticks." Amaya looked at the remote and nodded. She headed towards the kitchen to find Itachi inside reading the paper. Afraid to bother him, she headed straight towards the cupboards.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"M-My n-n-name is A-Amaya." Amaya stuttered, "I-I'm h-h-here to clean up."

"Did Pein make you do this?" Itachi asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know. My name isn't even Amaya. I don't know what it is." Amaya explained. "I have to make their food." Amaya searched for the ingredients. She started to make Deidara a sandwich when Itachi grabbed the bread out of her hands.

"Get cleaned up." Itachi said.

"B-But I have to make their food."

"I'll tell them to make it themselves. They have hands."

"But I don't have any clothes…" Amaya complained.

"Right, I'll buy you some."

"Why are you being so nice to me? No offenses, but you don't seem like Tobi." Amaya stated. Itachi left the kitchen, leaving Amaya alone. Tobi ran into the kitchen with some fish.

"Amaya-Chan! Tobi got some fish for Kisame! Tobi wants to help."

In a small village, Itachi was browsing for clothes. "Miki…" Itachi whispered.

"Who's Miki? Why did you bring me with you? And when did you get so nice?" Kisame asked. Itachi glared at him and continued to look for some clothes.

**Flashback**

"Itachi!" The 13-year-old boy looked behind him to find his best friend running towards him. "How was your mission?" Her golden eyes shined brightly.

"Fine." Itachi replied. She stared at him, then handed him a box.

"See you later." Itachi looked at the box.

"Wait, Miki!" He opened the box to find his favorite rice crackers and a note.

_Itachi,_

_I need to talk to you tonight. If you're not busy with something since you're a Captain of the special ANBU squad. If you can make it them meet me at our special place._

_-Miki_

It was late; Miki had been waiting for hours. "Hah, I guess he was too busy to meet me." She got up and wiped the dirt off of her pants. "Mind as well keep Sasuke company." She headed over to the Uchiha compound to find… blood. Everywhere. "Sasuke!" Miki ran towards his house. She slammed the door open to find Sasuke crying in a corner and Itachi standing over their dead parents.

"Miki?" Itachi gasped.

"I-Itachi?" Miki whispered. She ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his hands. "Stay away!"

"Miki… You don't understand…" Itachi whispered. He took a step towards them.

"I said stay away! Why don't you explain it to me then?!" Miki cried, tears ran down her face.

"I need to get stronger."

"Hah, that's your motive. To kill the people you love."

"No… I don't love them. They were just a burden." Itachi tried to explain.

"Then get rid of me too. I bet I'm more of a burden." Miki cried. Sasuke collapsed on the floor. "Sasuke!"

"Miki, I can't kill you. I love you. Come with me." Itachi whispered coming closer to her.

"Please. Go away! I don't love you! Not this Itachi! The Itachi that I loved was kind and caring. He wouldn't hurt his brother." Miki cried. Itachi gazed at her with heartbreaking eyes. He walked over to her and dropped a ring in front of her.

**End Flashback**

"Itachi! I found the perfect outfit!" Kisame shouted. Itachi looked over to see Kisame waving a maid outfit.

"Hn. Go outside. You're no help." Itachi ordered. Kisame left the store and Itachi grabbed the maid outfit. "I guess this would be nice."

Back at the base Amaya was making dinner for the members. "Amaya, can I have some more soup?" Kakuzu asked, "It's absolutely amazing."

"Thank you!" Amaya said with a smile.

"Mm, me too!" Hidan said with a mouthful of noodles.

"Sure." Amaya giggled.

"I don't even know why we have these stupid remotes." Sasori said throwing his remote into the trash.

"Thanks for the cloak Deidara," Miki said, "a little too big though."

"Anything for you Amaya, un." Deidara said with a smirk.

"We got your clothes!" Kisame shouted, "Try it on!" He handed the bag to Amaya and sat down to grab some food.

"Oh okay." Amaya said looking into the bag. She headed for the bathroom to put the clothes on.

"Remember to take a shower too!" Tobi shouted.

Twenty minutes later, Miki walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Well… How does it look?"

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review so I can see if I should continue this! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

"Looks… great…" Sasori muttered, dropping the newspaper.

"Damn." Hidan said.

"…" Kakuzu was silent. His mouth hung open allowing food to spill out.

"Itachi bought that?" Kisame gasped with a mouthful of food.

Zetsu walked into the kitchen and dropped the human arm on the floor. "Whoa," Both of Zetsu's side exclaimed.

"I didn't think it would look like that…" Itachi mumbled to Kisame.

"YEAH AMAYA! WORK IT BABY! UN!" Deidara shouted with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Amaya blushed and gave the guys a little twirl.

"NO! AMAYA-CHAN! YOU'RE TOO INNONCENT!" Tobi cried putting his cloak over Amaya.

"Tobi!" All they guys complained.

"I agree with Tobi. It might be a little too revealing." Amaya agreed. Amaya was wearing a maid outfit that wasn't exactly like the one Kisame found. It looked like a normal maid's outfit but there were a few adjustments. The dress ended right below her butt and the dress was sleeveless. It was a little tight so it showed all her curves and made them larger. She wore black pumps and black stockings that went to her knees. "Is this all you bought, Itachi-san?"

"No."

"Can I put something on instead? I can't work in this." Amaya said. Itachi handed her another bag that was filled with casual clothing. "Thank you." Amaya said and headed towards the bathroom again. On the way to the bathroom, Amaya held onto the wall trying to keep her balance. She was not used to the pumps. Halfway to the bathroom she met Pein. "P-P-Pein-sama." Amaya said trying to bow. When she bent over the dress went up revealing her panties. She quickly got up which caused her to lose her balance, she began to fall but Pein caught her.

"You're playing dress-up?" Pein asked.

"N-No. Itachi bought it for me." Amaya explained. This was the only person she feared in the Akatsuki. "I'm going to change." Pein put her back on her feet and walked away. Amaya sighed and waddled her way to the bathroom.

Pein entered the kitchen to find the guys eating. "Why are you treating her so nice? I brought her into the organization to be used." Pein shouted.

"She's nice, un." Deidara said putting down his bowl.

"I think you should back the fuck off of her!" Hidan told Pein.

"She's not a member of the organization." Pein growled.

"Tobi thinks she should be." Tobi said nonchalantly. Tobi and Pein glared at each other, none of them backed down.

Finally, Pein broke down. "Fine, but who's training her? She's not ninja material."

"We'll all train her. We all have different skills that we can teach her." Sasori stated. Everyone nodded in agreement; Pein was fuming with anger and stormed out of the kitchen.

Amaya walked out of the bathroom and sighed, "I'm finally out of that outfit." Wearing a black tank top with some gray sweats felt great. She spotted Itachi going into a room. She went over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked in a not welcoming voice.

"It's Amaya." She heard a click and the door opened slightly. "Can I come in?" Amaya asked with a cheerful smile. Itachi swung the door all the way and went back inside. Amaya walked into the room. She looked around to find the room quite dark. "You should brighten this place up."

"Hn." Amaya stared at Itachi.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting weird lately."

"This is how I always act." Itachi replied. She glanced at the dresser to find a picture of a young Itachi and a girl with silver hair. Amaya walked over to the dresser and picked up the frame.

"Who's this?" Amaya asked pointing to the girl in the picture.

"An old friend." Itachi replied, "Don't touch it."

"Ok." Amaya watched Itachi as he ignored her. Without a word she left the room.

"Ahem, Amaya can you come over here?" Pein asked from down the hall. She was hesitant at first but she went over. "I need you to clean something downstairs."

"There's a downstairs?" Amaya asked nervously. Pein headed down the steps and Amaya followed behind. When they reached the bottom it was cold and damp. Amaya heard a click from behind her; she spun around to see Pein holding a key. "What's going on?"

"I've lost my power over them because of you." Pein growled.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" Amaya said terrified.

"I won't get it back until you're gone."

"I'll leave then…"

"Oh no. They won't let you leave." Pein said with a smirk.

"P-Please don't hurt me…" Amaya begged with tears.

"I'm going to have some fun."

Meanwhile in the kitchen everyone was cleaning the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are we cleaning the kitchen?" Hidan asked washing the dishes.

"We should give Amaya a break." Kakuzu said.

"Where is Amaya? She's taking awfully long." Sasori mentioned.

"Tobi needs to go to the bathroom!" Tobi jumped up from his seat and exited the kitchen. Tobi went to the bathroom but it was empty. He made his way to the end of the hall to see Pein. He was about to open the door when he heard screaming coming from the cellar. He descended the stairs, but the cellar door was locked.

"P-P-Please… don't… kill… me…" Amaya begged. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Pein picked up a kunai and threw it at her leg. Amaya let out an agonizing shriek.

"I won't kill you… yet." Pein snickered. Amaya was barley holding on to her life. Pein picked up a katana and raised it. There was an explosion at the door. The door blew off its hinges and when the smoke cleared, Tobi was standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Tobi yelled furious.

"T-T-Tobi…" Amaya whispered before fading into the darkness.

"Miki-Chan!"

'Who's that?' Amaya thought. She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a meadow. She sat up and looked around. On the other side of the meadow was a little boy with raven hair and he wore a dark blue shirt with white shorts.

"Miki-Chan! Come on! He's is waiting for us."

"Who's waiting for us?" Amaya asked the boy.

"Come on!" The boy shouted. He ran into the trees and disappeared. Amaya stood up and ran after him.

"Hold on! Who's Miki?" Amaya shouted after him. She could see light shining from the end of the trees. When she reached the light, she was at the entrance of a compound.

"Miki-Chan! Come on!" The boy shouted running away. Amaya chased the boy. Further into the compound she saw bodies and blood everywhere.

"Where am I?" Amaya gasped. She ran into the house that she saw the boy go into. Entering the house was scary. It was dark and quiet. She walked around the house; she didn't know where the little boy went. A scream echoed through the house. Amaya followed the voice and reached a room. Inside were the boy and a shadow that she couldn't make out. He stood above two dead bodies.

"Why brother?" The boy asked.

"Miki-Chan?!" The shadow gasped. He walked out of the shadow. Amaya was shocked. It was Itachi.

"I'm not Miki." Amaya told them.

"Miki, you don't understand…" Itachi whispered. Amaya wanted to know more, but the room became fuzzy. Soon she found herself in a bed.

"Amaya-Chan! You're okay!" Tobi shouted with glee.

"T-Tobi?"

"Tobi's not the only one here, un!" Deidara said with a smile. "Feeling alright?"

"Not really." Amaya replied, "I feel sore."

"Well, Tobi healed the wounds. You just have to get some rest." Deidara told her.

Tobi nodded and said, "You have to start your training tomorrow."

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Please Review for some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

The sun shined brightly through the window. Amaya groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. "Rise and shine!" Deidara shouted bursting through the doors.

"Go away…" Amaya cried rolling over.

"You have to train, un! To protect you from bad people!"

"I'm surrounded with S-Ranked Criminals…" Amaya sighed.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Deidara laughed, "Come on, un. Wake up." Amaya was silent for minutes. "Did you fall asleep?!"

Amaya shot up from the bed, "Huh? What? No… What was the question?"

"Get dressed." Deidara sighed. Amaya kicked her blanket off and got up.

"I don't want to train." Amaya whined. She looked around and noticed that she was in Itachi's room. Her eyes fell on the picture of Itachi and the girl. "That dream… it felt so real…" She picked up the frame and looked closer at the picture. On the bottom of the picture it said: _Itachi & Miki_.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Surprised she dropped the frame causing the glass to shatter.

"Itachi?" Amaya gasped, "I'm so sorry." Amaya bent down to pick up the pieces. She grabbed a shard of glass but it cut her finger. A drop of blood dropped to the ground on the picture, staining the girl's face. "Oh no! I'm ruining it even more!"

"Leave it." Itachi ordered.

"Why? Isn't it important to you?" Amaya asked staring at the picture. "This girl… she seems so familiar."

"Maybe because it's you." Itachi muttered under his breathe.

"What? Sorry I was thinking about something?"

"Nothing. You should get ready."

Amaya grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. At first it stung because of her cuts, but after a while the warm water felt soothing on her skin. Amaya shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and got dressed. She wore brown cargo pants and a white tank top. "Didn't expect Itachi to buy good clothes." Amaya laughed, checking herself in the mirror.

"Took you long enough, un." Deidara grunted getting up from the stump he was sitting on.

"I had to get ready," replied Amaya, "so what are we doing?"

"Making bombs out of clay." Deidara said holding a tiny spider in his hand. "Here, try." Deidara placed a glob of clay in her hands.

"What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Just mold it into something and infuse your chakra into it." Deidara explained. Amaya gave him a weird look and started to squish the clay. It took her ten minutes to make a butterfly.

"How do I infuse my chakra into it?"

"Concentrate on the flower."

"It's a butterfly."

"Really? It seems like a flower, actually… I don't know what it looks like…"

"Can we just get back to the chakra?!" Amaya asked with a frown. She didn't like him making fun of her "butterfly".

"Just concentrate." Amaya stared at the butterfly. She tried to focus all her energy into the butterfly but it didn't work.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amaya asked taking her eyes off of the butterfly.

"What, hmm?"

"What's chakra?" Deidara stared at her with a funny face.

"Seriously? You don't know what chakra is, un?" Amaya shook her head.

"Oh… I think that's more of Sasori's specialty. I guess we could work with your stamina. Give me 100 laps around the base."

"100?! Have you seen this place? It's huge." Amaya exclaimed.

"Don't make me force you, un." Deidara warned. Amaya sighed and started to jog. On her fifth lap, she collapsed on the ground exhausted. "That was pathetic, un. Now get back up!" Deidara said with a serious face. "I'm not going easy on you." Amaya sighed and picked herself up. She continued to jog. She was sweating and her legs ached. Her throat felt dry and it lusted for water. "Come on Amaya-Chan! You can do it." Amaya passed him and shot him a glare.

It was dark outside now. The only source of light was the moon and stars. Amaya was on her 53 rd lap. Deidara had given her a five-minute break every ten laps that she completed. Finally her couldn't take it anymore and fell unconscious.

"Are you stupid?!" a voice shouted.

"I'm sorry, un!"

"You can't put so much pressure on her! It's her first time!" another voice yelled. Amaya opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling. She couldn't move her body her body ached.

"I'm sorry Amaya!" Deidara cried hugging her.

"Deidara! Let me go! It hurts!" Amaya screamed pushing the blonde off. Amaya looked around the room to find a crying Deidara and a pissed of Itachi. "Why am I always in your room?"

"We're building you a room. It's going to take a couple more days." Itachi explained. Amaya noticed that she was in a nightgown and screamed. She pulled the cover over her body.

"You guys are perverts!" Amaya screamed.

"What?!" Itachi and Deidara asked.

"You guys took off my clothes!" Amaya cried. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Deidara. She grasped a lamp near her and hurled it at Itachi.

"None of us did it!" Deidara exclaimed, protecting himself.

"The Akatsuki is filled with boys! One of you is a pervert!"

"Konan, changed you." Itachi said. Amaya stopped throwing random objects and looked at him.

"Konan? Who's Konan?"

"She was on a mission. She's a member." Itachi explained to the now calmed girl.

"Oh… Sorry…" Amaya apologized.

"I hope you're used to running now…" Itachi said.

"Why…?" Amaya asked curiously.

"You have to go on your first mission with Kisame and I tomorrow."

"But I don't know how to fight."

"You just have to watch." Itachi explained. Amaya nodded and lied down.

"Goodnight Amaya, un." Deidara said and walked out.

"Night." Amaya called out, "Itachi, where do you sleep?"

"On the couch." He replied grabbing some clothes out of his closet.

"I can sleep outside. You can stay in your room." Amaya said getting up.

"No, it's fine."

"Too late!" Amaya shouted and ran out of the door. She reached the couch to find Itachi already sitting on it. "What?! You cheated!"

"Don't worry you'll learn how to do that soon enough." Itachi said smirking at the fuming girl. Amaya sat down on the couch and tried to push him off. Itachi grabbed her arms holding her back. Then she started to kick and struggle. Amaya tried to pull her arms out of Itachi's grasp, but ended up falling down on the couch pulling Itachi with her.

"This is awkward…" Amaya said blushing.

"Has anyone seen my—" Sasori entered the room to find Amaya lying on the couch and Itachi on top of her. Amaya's hands were on Itachi's chest, while Itachi was sitting on her waist. Sasori turned around and walked away, muttering something about 'Amaya's virginity'.

"You should get off of me before someone else gets the wrong message." Amaya whispered. All the blood had rushed to her face. She was nervous. Not the "Oh my gosh there's a test today" kind of nervous… More like "Oh my gosh this is my first time" kind of nervous. She felt hot and she felt like she was going to pass out. She looked up at Itachi to find him staring at her with lustful eyes. "I-I-Itachi… Did you hear me?" Itachi slowly leaned forward; his lips were inches away from her.

"Amaya! Sasori was muttering something about your virginity! What was he talking about? What the fuck?!" Hidan cried.

"What's wrong? You don't normally swear this late…" Kakuzu asked carrying a bag of money.

"Amaya lost her virginity! Her fucking virginity! Fucking Itachi stole it away from her!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan pointed at the couch where Itachi was still on top of Amaya. Kakuzu gasped and dropped his bag of money. "Itachi! Get off of her!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Why should I?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

"She's unconscious!" Kakuzu cried pointing to the passed out girl. All the heat and suffocation had caused her to pass out. "Someone as big as you shouldn't be sitting on someone like her!" Itachi shrugged and went to his room. Kakuzu sighed. He went into his room and came out with a blanket. He carefully placed it over her. "Night Amaya."

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Sorry it wasn't long. I didn't have enough time. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

It was seven in the morning, but it was raining. Kisame and Itachi were in the kitchen eating.

"Should I wake Amaya?" Kisame asked taking a sip of his coffee. In response Itachi just shrugged. Kisame got up and headed towards the living room. "Amaya… Wake up…" Kisame said shaking her lightly.

Amaya shot up and screamed, "Get off of me!"

"I'm not on you…" Kisame said puzzled. Amaya stared at him and looked around.

"Where's Itachi?" Amaya asked nervously. Kisame pointed to the kitchen. Amaya sighed, "Are we going on that mission today?"

"Yeah… So get ready also it's raining." Kisame said walking back into the kitchen. Amaya headed towards Itachi's bedroom to get a change of clothes. She opened the closet to grab a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Amaya-Chan! Tobi got you an Akatsuki cloak!" Tobi shouted running into the room. Amaya stared at the cloak. She studied the cloth and the red clouds. Her began to water.

"But… I thought I wasn't a member." Amaya said taking the cloak into her hands.

"Well, Pein said that you are now a member! Isn't that great?" Tobi asked jumping up and down. Amaya nodded and put on the cloak, she liked the way it felt on her skin. "Don't be late! Itachi and Kisame are waiting." Amaya nodded and headed for the entrance.

"Amaya…" Sasori said walking out of his room.

"Hey!" Amaya greeted. Sasori walked up to her, his hands were behind his back. "What are you hiding behind your back?" Amaya asked trying to catch a glimpse of the object.

"It's a bracelet I made you." Sasori said showing her a bracelet made out of wood. It was light brown with the symbol of luck written all over it.

"It's beautiful…" Amaya said in awe.

"Be careful on your mission." Sasori said while putting the bracelet around her right wrist.

"I will." Amaya reassured and hugged Sasori. "Bye." She ran away leaving a blushing Sasori. Amaya met up with Itachi and Kisame at the entrance.

"Since when did you get a cloak?" Kisame asked.

"Since now. Let's go." Amaya shouted. She glanced at Itachi to find him staring at her. She quickly followed Kisame out. "Where are we headed?" Amaya shouted through the storm. They had been running for an hour through the rain.

"We're headed to Konoha!" Kisame replied.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"About thirty minutes. Why? Tired?" Kisame asked with a smirk. Amaya frowned and ran ahead.

"You're just going to wear yourself out." Itachi shouted. Amaya looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at him. Itachi glared at her. "Get back over here now!"

"No!" Amaya shouted running faster. Deidara's training had built up her endurance. She looked behind her to find Itachi and Kisame behind her. She jumped to the next tree but slipped. She tumbled to the ground out cold.

"Amaya!" Kisame and Itachi shouted, rushing over to her.

"We have to keep moving." Kisame said, both looked at the girl not sure what to do.

"_Miki-Chan?" It was the boy from her dream but older._

"_You're that boy from my dream…" Amaya gasped._

"_What dream?" he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"_

"_I'm perfectly fine? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Amaya asked. They were standing on a bridge over a small river._

"_You went missing a month ago."_

"_You're mistaking me for someone else." Amaya said walking away._

"_Miki-Chan! What are you talking about? It's me Sasuke…"_

"_Miki, we need to go." Kisame said from behind her._

"_Where's Itachi?" Amaya asked looking around._

"_Itachi? He's here?" Sasuke growled, "Where is—" Sasuke stopped. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He took a breath of air and fell to the ground. Behind him was Itachi, he wiped the blood off of his katana. Amaya stared in horror and screamed._

Amaya opened her eyes to find herself on Itachi's back. His Akatsuki cloak was over her. "It was just a dream." Amaya sighed with relief.

"You had a nightmare?" Itachi asked. He was running through the forest. In the distance you could see Kisame.

"Yeah… Aren't you cold?" Amaya asked struggling to get off.

"No." Itachi replied.

"Let me off. I can move." Itachi ignored her and continued to run.

"We're almost there. Just hold on." Itachi said speeding up.

"Itachi… Who's Sasuke?" Amaya asked curious about the boy in her dreams. Itachi stopped running.

"I don't know a Sasuke…" Itachi muttered.

"Really? Because… Well… Oh, never mind…" Amaya sighed. Itachi stood there for a minute and began to run again. In a couple of minutes they reached the entrance to Konoha.

"We need you to lure them to you." Kisame ordered. Amaya nodded and walked closer to the gate.

"Help… Please help me…" Amaya cried. The gate opened and two men walked out.

"Miss, are you okay?" One of them asked. Amaya collapsed to the ground and groaned. The other one tried to go over to her but the first one stopped him.

"These people… They were chasing me… They stole my money…" Amaya cried. The guards looked hesitant but went over to help her. Itachi and Kisame jumped out and knocked them unconscious.

"Nice acting." Kisame praised.

"Thanks." Amaya said smiling.

"We're going to find a hotel. We'll continue the mission tomorrow." Itachi said.

They had gotten one room with two beds. Itachi was in one of the bed. He had a fever and couldn't stop coughing. His skin was pale and his eyes were dull. "I feel horrible. This is all my fault." Amaya said changing Itachi's towel. Itachi tried to say no, but ended up coughing. "I'm going to go out and buy some medicine. Kisame, can you watch Itachi for me?" Amaya asked heading towards the door. Kisame looked up from the paper and nodded. The rain had stopped but the sky was still gray. She was walking down the street when she saw the boy. He entered the forest and Amaya followed. Soon when they came to a clearing the boy stopped.

"Who's there?" He asked suspiciously. Amaya came out from behind a tree. "Miki-Chan?" It was the boy from her dream but older.

"You're that boy from my dream…" Amaya gasped.

"What dream?" he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm perfectly fine? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Amaya asked. They were standing on a bridge over a small river.

"You went missing a month ago."

"You're mistaking me for someone else." Amaya said walking away.

"Miki-Chan! What are you talking about? It's me Sasuke…"

"Miki, we need to go." Kisame said from behind her.

"Where's Itachi?" Amaya asked looking around.

"Itachi? He's here?" Sasuke growled, "Where is—" Sasuke stopped. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He took a breath of air and fell to the ground. Behind him was Itachi, he wiped the blood off of his katana. Amaya stared in horror and screamed. A pool of blood began to form under Sasuke's body.

"Let's go." Itachi said grabbing her arms.

"No!" Amaya screamed, "He was innocent! You killed him for no reason!" Amaya tried to break free of his grasp.

"Amaya! Listen to me! He was going to kill me first!" Itachi shouted while shaking her.

"No! You hurt him first! You killed his family!" Amaya shouted hitting Itachi's chest.

"H-How do you know?" Itachi asked stunned.

"I've been having dreams… And they all tell me that you are a monster!" Amaya shouted, finally breaking from Itachi's hold she ran to Sasuke's bloody body. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-Y-You're r-really my Miki…" Itachi whispered, staring at the crying girl. It was the girl that he loved so much back then. It was the girl that made him regret killing his clan.

"I don't know who this Miki is," Amaya said between sobs. Itachi walked towards her and she screamed. "Get away from me!" Itachi was taken aback.

"Miki…" Itachi whispered stepping closer to her. Amaya screamed in terror and a blast of light shot through the forest. When the light receded, a yellow orb surrounded Amaya and Sasuke.

"What is that?" Kisame asked shocked at the chakra radiating from Amaya. Itachi touched the orb and was shot back twenty feet. "It's some type of force field." Kisame gasped studying the orb. Inside the orb, Amaya was as shocked as the rest. She crawled over to the lifeless body and held it. Sasuke was pale; his body was empty of blood. Amaya continued to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't help but to think that this was all her fault. She closed her eyes and cried. She felt a hand on her face.

"Miki… Why are you crying?" Miki opened her eyes to find Sasuke smiling at her.

"Sa-Sasuke? You're alive?!" Miki cried tears of happiness and held him closer.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Sasuke!" A blonde boy shouted running towards them. Behind him were five other ninjas.

"Itachi… We should get out of here." Kisame warned, looking at the approaching ninjas.

"Not without Miki." Itachi growled walking up to the yellow orb. "Miki… Drop the barrier… Come back with me." Itachi whispered. Miki shook her head and glared at Itachi. Kisame started to pull on Itachi's sleeve. "No! I'm not leaving her!" Itachi took out his katana and tried to cut it, the barrier flung the sword out of his hands almost slicing Kisame.

"Hey! I don't want to become sushi! If you're not leaving then I'm leaving!" Kisame growled and jumped into the trees. Itachi looked over to Miki and then to the group of Konoha ninjas. He growled and followed Kisame. The blonde boy ran to the barrier but got shot back. An older ninja with silver hair wearing a mask came over avoiding the barrier.

"Just let the barrier down." The silver hair ninja said calmly. Miki shook her head staring at the masked ninja.

"Miki… It's alright… They aren't going to hurt you." Sasuke said reassuring her.

"I-I d-don't know how to…" Miki stuttered still frightened.

"I need you to calm down. You're safe with us here. He won't hurt you." The silver hair ninja said. Miki nodded and took some slow breaths. Soon enough the yellow orb began to fade. Everyone rushed over to check on Sasuke. "Get him to the medics." The silver hair ninja ordered. They pulled him out of Miki's arms. The silver hair ninja came over to her to introduce himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and you are?"

"A-A-Amaya… Wait no… Miki…" Miki was clearly confused. Was she Amaya or Miki? 'Why does the name Hatake sound so familiar?' Miki thought.

"You don't know your own name?" Kakashi laughed helping her up.

She blushed and muttered, "I guess I'm Miki… You know that he'll be back right?" Kakashi nodded and they began to walk to the hospital. "Are we going to visit Sasuke?" Miki asked looking around at the sights. There was no answer. She looked over to Kakashi to find him deep in thought. "Hello? Earth to Kakashi! Anybody home?" Miki asked poking his head. Kakashi was surprised and jumped into a tree. "Are you okay?" Miki asked giggling uncontrollably.

"Yeah… Um, didn't you say your name was Miki?" Kakashi asked staring at her. Miki nodded in response. "What's your last name?"

"I don't know. Ask Sasuke. He knows more about me than me…" Miki explained, "I lost my memory recently. So are we going to the hospital to visit Sasuke or not? Or are we going to go to the hospital to check your head?" Miki laughed. Kakashi glared at her and pushed her playfully. 'Why am I acting so carefree with him?' Miki asked herself, she was confused. This all seemed too familiar to her.

'Is this really Miki? She acts like her…' Kakashi thought while watching the girl look around Konoha.

When they reached the hospital, Sasuke was already assigned a room. Miki was walking in front of Kakashi. Kakashi watched her look at the passing rooms to see if they were Sasuke's. As he watched her, her image changed to a little girl. She had the same golden eyes and silver hair. She wore a yellow sundress and she was carrying flowers. Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 'Miki…'

_"Onii-san!" A little girl with golden eyes and silver hair cried running up to him. She was holding flowers in one hand. "Is it really true?" Tears began to fall from her eyes._

_"Shh… It's okay Miki. Father is going to be okay." Kakashi said taking the four-year-old girl's hand._

_"Onii-san, what's suicide?" Miki asked sobbing uncontrollably._

_"It's better if you don't know."_

_"B-But my sensei told me that daddy committed suicide… I want to see daddy!" Miki cried harder. Other people in the hospital began to stare._

_"Shh! If you want to see father than you have to be quiet. Understand?" The ten-year-old Kakashi said sternly. Miki nodded and pretended to zip her lips. They reached a room with several ninjas standing outside._

_"It's better if she stays outside." One of the ninja said quietly to Kakashi._

_"No! I want to see my daddy!" Miki cried running towards the door._

_"Miki!" Kakashi yelled grabbing her roughly. Miki stared at him with wide tear filled eyes. "I… I…"_

_"You never yell at me…" Miki whispered, "Onii-san… That hurt…" She touched where he grabbed her._

_"I'm sorry…" Kakashi said reaching for her. Miki screamed and ran down the hall. "Miki!" Kakashi tried to run after her but the ninja stopped him._

_"The doctor wants to talk to you."_

"This is the room!" Miki shouted and opened the door. Inside Sasuke was sitting up on the bed staring at the window. "Sasuke!" Miki cried running to him.

"Miki!" Sasuke said hugging her.

"What's my last name?"

"Um… It's… Actually… You never told us…" Sasuke said.

"Us?" Miki asked curious.

Sasuke noticed what he had said and his face darkened. "Me and…"

"I know who you're talking about." Miki said smiling.

"Kakashi… The Hokage would like to speak to you." A nurse said walking into the room. Kakashi nodded and left.

"Sasuke. Tell me everything about me. Where was I born? Where's my family? How do you know me? How did I lose my memory?" Miki asked without taking a breath.

"Well… You were born here in Konoha. I don't know your family, you never told me about them. I met you when you came to help out in my school. I don't really know how you lost your memory. All I know was that you were being escorted to the mist village to visit someone and when the ninjas came back they said that you disappeared." After Sasuke was done explaining, Miki was deep in thought.

"One more question. Promise me you'll answer this one truthfully and you have to answer it." Miki said sticking out her pinky.

Sasuke stared at the pinky then looked at Miki. "Why?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise." Sasuke sighed hooking their pinkies together. "Why do I have a feeling that I'll regret this?"

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**GASP! What could the question be? Who knows? I do! Stay tuned to find out… *Intense music plays*  
****Please Review! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

"I promise." Sasuke sighed hooking their pinkies together. "Why do I have a feeling that I'll regret this?"

"What's the deal with me and Itachi?" Miki asked staring at the boy.

"You know what? I suddenly feel tired!" Sasuke yawned lying down on his bed.

"Oh no you don't! You promised," Miki growled pulling the boy back up.

"Fine… You guys were inseparable. When I was little, I was jealous of you because he would spend all of his free time with you. Daddy never liked you. He wanted Itachi to be with an Uchiha. He was so different around you…" Sasuke muttered looking at the bed.

"How did I meet him?" Miki asked. This was all too much for her. The cold, emotionless Itachi loved her?

"He found you sleeping in the forest and freaked out because he thought you were dead or something… It was actually pretty funny…" Sasuke said chuckling. "I was with him and we were complaining on what to do with your body. Then out of nowhere you wake up and yell at us. We were so terrified!" Miki could see a small smile grow on Sasuke's face.

"That's all I needed to hear," Miki whispered giving Sasuke one last hug. Miki left his room in search of food. "Where do you get food around here?" Miki groaned walking around the streets. Everything sounded good but she wasn't in the mood for those foods. She walked pass an alley and saw two red eyes. "Itachi?" Miki gasped. A hand grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to bring you back to the lair," explained Itachi, "it's either that or be killed." Itachi crouched down with his back facing Miki. "Get on… I'll carry you."

"I can walk myself!" Miki said stubbornly. 'Why does he have to treat me like a baby?'

"Get on!" Itachi growled. 'The time I try to do something nice for once, she turns it down.' Miki got on and blushed. She was glad he couldn't see her. Itachi started to run on top of the buildings, building up speed as he ran. When they were a good miles away from Konoha, Itachi stopped to rest. They sat against a tree, silent.

"I heard some stuff about you while I was at Konoha…" Miki said. A smile was playing on her lips.

"Hmm, what is it?" Itachi asked not really caring. Everyone has heard of him and the massacre.

"Oh… Just a story about you finding a girls body…" Miki trailed off looking at Itachi for some kind of expression. Itachi was too busy sharpening his katana. Miki pouted and stared at the ground. 'How can he not remember the first time we met?! Oh, I forgot the first time we met…' Miki was deep I thought when she heard a soft snoring. She looked over to find Itachi sleeping. 'That bastard… Why is he sleeping?' Itachi suddenly stared to mumble. Miki crawled over to him, trying to catch what he was saying.

"M-Miki…" Itachi mumbles quietly. Miki stares at the sleeping Uchiha in confusion. "Don't stop…"

"Don't stop what?" Miki asked. This was confusing her. A moan of pleasure escapes Itachi's lips. Miki's face turns bright red. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. Another moan came from Itachi and Miki ran towards another tree. "What the fuck?" Miki shouted to herself. She slumped down against a tree and watched the sleeping man. After hours she didn't hear another sound from him and began to close her eyes. She was tired after watching him for so long. Sleep was about to take her when she heard a shuffling sound. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Itachi standing up. He walked towards her. Miki's heart began to beat fast.

"Let's go…" Itachi said crouching down. Remembering what happened last night, Miki couldn't even look at him.

"I'll walk… I have energy…" Miki muttered standing up. She tried to walk but needed the tree as a support.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep at all." Itachi said watching the girl struggle. Miki was getting angry. Lack of sleep made her cranky.

"Well it's hard to sleep when someone is dreaming about inappropriate things!" Miki snapped. She then realized what she had said. She covered her mouth and looked at Itachi.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked with a confused look.

'Thank god he's one of those people who can't remember his dreams!' Miki sighed in her head. "Nothing… You can carry me…" Miki sighed getting on. As Itachi was running, both Akatsuki members were deep in thought. 'Is Itachi really a pervert?'

'That dream… How does she know about it? She can't… I don't talk in my sleep… Do I?' Itachi was stunned. That dream was really private. Private with a capital P. Itachi had some dreams like that before. It wasn't a shock for him, but for Miki to know about it was terrifying. They reached the lair. Itachi stopped waiting for Miki to get off. He could hear her breathing softly. 'She must be asleep…' Itachi thought. He walked into her room that was now done. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Itachi stared at the girl. Her pink luscious lips taunted him. His dream came flashing back in his mind. He lowered his head towards her lips.

"Is she alright, un?" Deidara asked running into the room. Itachi quickly stood up straight, glaring at the blonde.

"She's fine… She just needs some rest…" Itachi said nonchalantly and walked out of the room. Deidara was puzzled.

"Did I say something wrong?" Deidara watched the girl sleep and soon exited the room.

Miki was sitting in the same meadow again. "I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Miki looked around but she couldn't find little Sasuke.

"Amaya-Chan…" A voice said from behind her. Miki turned around to find Sasori.

"Sasori?" Miki said confused. 'Since when did I dream about Sasori?'

"Finally you go to sleep…"

"What do you mean?"

"The bracelet I gave you allows me to enter your dreams." Sasori explained pointing at the bracelet.

"Oh… I've been busy… and by the way my name is Miki… I kind of remember my old life." Sasori took a seat next to her. 'Why does Sasori make me feel so safe?' Miki thought. She caught Sasori staring at her. He blushed and tried to regain an emotionless face. Miki laughed at him and placed her head on his shoulders. Miki thought that placing her head on his shoulders were a friendly thing but Sasori thought it was more than friendly.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Sorry it took so long. Review!**

**I might be slow at updating because I will be really busy. My cousin is coming from Canada and school is coming up soon… I'll try my best to update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner... I wasn't able to upload it...**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Miki opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'I'm back at the Akatsuki… Why do I feel so sad?' She got up and looked around. She noticed that this wasn't Itachi's room.

"Morning, un!" Deidara shouted peeking into the room. "Like your new room?" Miki nodded and stood up.

"I'm hungry…" Miki stated. She had this strange feeling inside. Like she didn't belong here anymore. She pushed pass Deidara without mentioning another word. Miki headed towards the kitchen to find Sasori making some ramen. "Morning."

"Morning, do you want some ramen?" Sasori asked adding some noodles into boiling water.

"Sure…" Miki replied, "It's a little too quiet today. Where is everyone?"

"Most of them are on a mission." Sasori explained pouring the ramen into a bowl. "Here." Sasori set the bowl of ramen on the table.

"Since when did you ever eat?" Miki asked laughing.

"I don't… I made it for you…" Sasori said looking away.

"Aw… Thank you."

"Try it… I haven't cooked in so long…" Miki took a bite and paused. "So how is it?" Sasori asked curious.

"Um… It's good…" Miki replied with a mouthful of ramen.

"Eat a lot… I'm going to go to my room," Sasori said leaving the kitchen. Miki waited for a minute then ran towards the sink and spit it out.

"That was nasty…" Miki groaned dumping the ramen into the trash.

"Did you finish already?" Sasori asked from behind her. Miki jumped and nodded.

"Yeah… It was so good that I already finished…" Miki said nervously.

"You don't have to lie… You can just tell me that it's horrible…"

"You saw me dumping it?" Miki asked. Sasori nodded. "Sorry… It wasn't that good…" Miki said staring at the ground.

"It's alright…" Sasori said walking away.

"I could always teach you." Sasori turned around.

"Really?"

"Yeah… It's not that hard…" Miki said grabbing Sasori. "You want to learn how to make some ramen?" Sasori nodded, eager to learn.

From outside the kitchen, Itachi had just gotten back to the lair and was watching them. "Itachi? What are you doing?" Kisame asked peeking into the kitchen. "Like Sasori can cook. Come on let's go report back to leader."

"How much salt am I suppose to put in the soup?" Sasori asked holding the salt container.

"Just a little," Miki replied busy searching for some noodles.

"How much is a little?"

"A dash of salt…"

"How much is a dash?"

"A pinch of salt!"

"How much is—"

"I'll do it!" Miki yelled. She threw a pinch of salt into the pot. "Was that so hard?" Sasori's face fell. "I'm sorry…" Miki apologized hugging him.

"No… It's okay. You're the teacher."

"Now fill that pot with water and put it on the stove." Miki ordered. Sasori nodded and grabbed the pot.

"Miki, can I talk to you?" Itachi asked from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sure. It won't take long. I'll be back to check on you." Miki said following Itachi. "What do you want to talk about?" Itachi looked down, hesitant at first. "Hello? I asked you a question."

"The leader finds it better if you were to get close to the kyuubi." Itachi muttered glaring at the ground.

"Is that all?" Miki asked confused.

"And…"

"And what?"

"He wants Sasori to go with you…" Itachi mumbled, glaring at the ground harder.

"Oh… What has the ground ever done to you?" Miki asked laughing.

"Huh?" Itachi looked up puzzled.

"You're glaring at it like it did something to you!"

"I'm just not… happy. I… I… just get ready… You'll be leaving tonight." Itachi left without another word. Miki headed back to the kitchen to find Sasori not there. Water was spilling over the pot. Miki screamed and grabbed the pot with her bare hand throwing it into the sink.

"What's wrong?" Sasori shouted running into the kitchen.

"Why did you leave?!" Miki asked fuming.

"I-I-I wanted to get something…" Sasori whispered looking around. His eyes trailed from the puddle of water to the girl's red hands. "Your hands!" Sasori gasped running towards her. "Are you alright?" Her hands weren't the usual peach color that he loved. Her hands were bright red; they didn't match the rest of her skin.

"No… It hurts…" Miki whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. Sasori gently gripped her arms, afraid to harm her. He felt guilty. This wouldn't have happened if he had watched the water.

"Let's get you bandaged up…" Sasori suggested pulling her towards the living room.

"No! You've done enough…" Miki exclaimed, heading towards her room. 'Why am I so mad? He didn't mean to do that…' Miki sighed and bumped into Itachi. Her right hand brushed roughly against Itachi's stomach causing her to scream in pain.

"Miki! What's wrong?!" Itachi asked worried. He spotted her hands and grabbed them. Not gently like Sasori but roughly. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Miki whispered pulling her hands out of his grasp.

"It doesn't look like nothing!"

"Why are you always so worried about me?" Miki shouted, "I didn't ask for your help or charity! I never asked to be dragged into this organization! I didn't ask to meet the infamous Itachi Uchiha! All I wanted was a normal life! Did I get that? No I didn't! So leave me the fuck alone!" Tears were spilling out of her eyes. She tried wiping them but the tears stung her skin. Miki ran away from Itachi. Running was the only thing she could do. Like that one night…

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Sorry I took so long! Just got back from Vegas~!! xD Anyways please REVIEW! I'll try to get some chapters up! Feedback is good!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**Wow… Chapter 8… I'm kind of proud of myself… Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner… I have two other stories that I needed to update.**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

_A girl ran through the forest, the trees were a blur to her. Tears filled her eyes blinding her. She ran around frantically, looking for an escape. A shadowy figure appeared in front of her causing her to scream. She turned around and ran back the other direction. "Leave me alone! Please!" She ran around, everything looked the same to her. "What do you want from me?!" She had woken up to find him leaning over her and now he was chasing her. She couldn't remember anything. She was roughly pushed to the ground; she felt something around her neck. 'He's going to strangle me!' The girl struggled, screaming, hoping that someone would come to her rescue. But the man was sitting on her. She heard a click and the weight of the man was gone. She touched her throat to find a collar._

Remembering her encounter with Pein brought up un-answered questions. _What was I doing before I lost my memory? _For some odd reason deep down she could feel that it was something important. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. She slammed her door and locked it. '_Why did I say all those mean things? He's just worried…' _Miki dug through her drawers and found some bandages and ointment.

"Miki-Chan!" Tobi shouted crashing through the window, he fell on the ground and didn't move.

"TOBI!" Miki shrieked running over him. "What do you think you're doing?" Miki asked helping him up.

"Tobi wanted to see Miki-Chan but her door was locked, so I decided to come through the window." Tobi explained rubbing his head. Miki looked at him like he was crazy. "Miki-Chan! What happened to your hands?" Tobi asked grabbing them.

"I burned them… I was cooking food with Sasori and I burned myself."

"Sasori…" Tobi said in a dark voice.

"It's not Sasori's fault." Miki tried to explain, but Tobi got up and left. "Tobi!" Miki yelled running up to him. She grabbed a fistful of his cloak, stopping him in his place. "It's not his fault. It was mine. You don't have to be angry at Sasori."

"I don't care what you say. Sasori should have watched you." Tobi growled. This wasn't the Tobi she knew. "You don't understand… You're Akatsuki's sweetheart. You mean everything to us." Tobi whispered, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his cloak. "I'm going to find that Sasori." Without another word he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tobi!" Miki shouted, she looked around frantically and ran down a hallway. She turned at the corner and bumped into Itachi. "Itachi! You have to help me! Tobi is going to hurt Sasori!" Itachi stared at her with no emotions and no sign of worry. "Itachi?! Did you hear me?"

"Yes, but you said you didn't want my help anymore. That you weren't my charity case." Itachi explained walking away.

"Itachi!" Miki cried, her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to rip out of her chest. She frantically ran down the hall looking for anybody. Miki passed a room with the door partly opened. She peered inside to find a room full of puppets. "Where's Sasori?" Miki ran to the exit of the lair, hoping to find them fighting outside. When she arrived, they were indeed fighting outside.

"What's wrong with you Tobi?!" Sasori growled controlling one of his puppets. Miki gasped in horror. The puppet was beaten badly. It was missing an arm and its head was about to fall off.

"You hurt Miki-Chan!" Tobi replied sending boulders at Sasori. Sasori quickly blocked the boulders with his puppet.

"Sasori! Tobi stop!" Miki cried running towards them. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her there.

"Don't get involved, un. This is serious." Deidara whispered in her ears. "You'll just get hurt, un."

"But… But someone has to stop them."

"Nobody knows Tobi's true power. We don't want to get involved, un." Tobi and Sasori charged at each other. Miki closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise. '_Why does this have to happen? This is all my fault!' _She opened her eyes and saw that Sasori's 'heart' was exposed. Tobi took a katana and charged at Sasori. Miki screamed and broke free of Deidara's grasp. She ran in front of Sasori before Tobi's katana pierced his heart. Tobi gasped and backed away. "Please stop the fighting…" Miki choked out and fell to the ground, blood seeping through her clothes. Sasori dropped to his knees and slowly pulled out the sword.

"Miki… Don't die on me…" Sasori whispered cradling her head. Tobi tried to get close to her but Deidara blocked his path.

"You've done enough, un." Deidara growled, sending Tobi a glare.

"Move!" Tobi shouted.

"Sasori-danna, get her out of here. I'll keep him here." Sasori nodded and picked up the limp body.

"Don't die on me," Sasori repeated before running towards the hideout. "Miki… Can you hear me?"

_"Where am I?" Miki cried, she was desperate to go stop Tobi and Sasori. She walked around aimlessly in the pitch-black darkness._

"_Miki… Can you hear me?" Sasori's voice echoed through the dark. _

"_Sasori! Help!" Miki shouted, looking for Sasori. A loud ringing echoed through the dark. She clutched her head and dropped to the ground. "Make the noise stop!" She opened her eyes and saw a light._

"_Miki… What happened to her?!" Itachi's voice came from the light._

"_Itachi!" Miki cried. For some odd reason she yearned for his touch, to hear his voice, to look into those onyx eyes. "Itachi! Help me!"_

"How is she?" Sasori asked Kakuzu who was trying to heal her.

"She's struggling… I don't know what to do. He hit a vital organ." Kakuzu replied, "I've stopped the bleeding though." Itachi was standing on the other side of the room. He watched Miki's stomach rise and fall.

_Miki stood up and ran towards the light. She had to see Itachi. She stopped at the entrance and tried to look in, but saw nothing. "Itachi?" Miki yelled trying to get an answer._

"Itachi…" Miki moaned quietly with tears falling. Itachi's eyes widened and he pushed Kakuzu out of the way. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"What is it Miki?"

"Are… you in…"

"In what?" Itachi asked. She was still alive and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Are you in the… light?" Miki whispered before going limp again.

"Miki?! Don't go towards the light! Miki!" Itachi shouted shaking her. Sasori grabbed him roughly and pulled him away.

"Don't hurt her!" Sasori growled, pissed that Miki had asked for Itachi.

"_Don't go towards the light?" Miki repeated what Itachi said. Miki stared at the light and started to back away from it. But hands came out and grabbed her pulling her into the light._

**I'm really sorry that this did not come out sooner! Please review! I just had to add the "Don't go into the light!" part!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating… I've been busy with school. I will try to get some chapters up before school starts again.**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

_"Onii-san! Let's go get some ramen!" A silver haired girl shouted from across the field._

"_Slow down Miki!" A young Kakashi said running after the little girl._

"What's going on?" Miki asked herself "Am I Kakashi's little sister?" The scene in front of her changed. She was in a hospital, Konoha's hospital.

* * *

"_Onii-san!" A little girl with golden eyes and silver hair cried running up to him. She was holding flowers in one hand. "Is it really true?" Tears began to fall from her eyes._

"_Shh… It's okay Miki. Father is going to be okay." Kakashi said taking the four-year-old girl's hand._

"_Onii-san, what's suicide?" Miki asked sobbing uncontrollably._

"_It's better if you don't know."_

"_B-But my sensei told me that daddy committed suicide… I want to see daddy!" Miki cried harder. Other people in the hospital began to stare._

"_Shh! If you want to see father than you have to be quiet. Understand?" The ten-year-old Kakashi said sternly. Miki nodded and pretended to zip her lips. They reached a room with several ninjas standing outside._

"_It's better if she stays outside." One of the ninja said quietly to Kakashi._

"_No! I want to see my daddy!" Miki cried running towards the door._

"_Miki!" Kakashi yelled grabbing her roughly. Miki stared at him with wide tear filled eyes. "I… I…"_

"_You never yell at me…" Miki whispered, "Onii-san… That hurt…" She touched where he grabbed her._

"_I'm sorry…" Kakashi said reaching for her. Miki screamed and ran down the hall. "Miki!" Kakashi tried to run after her but the ninja stopped him._

Miki watched the scene disappear. "Who is my father? Why can't I remember anything?" She heard someone crying behind her, she turned around to find the little girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm you," the young Miki said wiping her tears.

"What's going on here?"

"You died, so your life is flashing before your eyes," the young Miki explained before disappearing.

* * *

"_Daddy! Onii-san is being mean!" the young Miki cried running into her father's arms._

"My… father…" Miki's eyes began to water.

"_Really? What did he do this time?" Her father asked wiping away the tears._

"_He called me fat because I spent all of his money on ramen!"_

"_Don't listen to him. You're perfect the way you are." Her father said giving her a warm smile._

The scene began to fade away. "No!" Miki yelled trying to grab her father. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

* * *

"_Onii-san! There's a girl over here!" A young Sasuke shouted pointing at a girl. A teenage Itachi came over and stared at the girl. "Is she dead?"_

Miki stopped crying and stared at the young Itachi.

"_I'm not sure…" Itachi said slowly kneeling down to check the pulse. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she screamed. Itachi and Sasuke stepped back in shock._

"That's when I met Itachi and Sasuke…" Miki gasped watching her memory unfold.

"_What do you think you're doing, perv?!" Miki shouted throwing a book at Itachi._

"_We weren't trying to do anything…" Itachi muttered rubbing his head. He stood up and extended a hand. "I'm Itachi and that's Sasuke. We were trying to see if you were dead." Miki stared at the hand and grabbed it._

"_Well I'm not dead. And my name is Miki." Miki said patting the dust off and walked away._

"_She's one weird girl, Onii-san." Sasuke whispered watching Miki walk away._

Miki giggled, Sasuke was right… Meeting each other was quite a funny scene. A new scene appeared, Miki and Itachi were in a photography shop. "What is this?"

* * *

"_Let's get our picture taken!" Miki said pulling him towards the camera._

"_I don't like pictures." Itachi muttered trying to break free from the girl. Miki succeeded in dragging him over in front of the camera._

"_Smile!" the cameraman said, taking the picture. He handed the photo to Miki._

"_Itachi… You didn't smile." Miki frowned looking at the picture. "It doesn't matter… I like it._

"_Me too." Itachi said with a small smile on his face._

"Itachi…" Miki cried softly, "I need you…" The scene faded away but Itachi remained. "Itachi?"

"You can't die Miki. Not yet."

**At the Akatsuki Hideout**

"Itachi! Calm down!" Kakuzu shouted holding the Uchiha back from Sasori.

"You! You caused this!" Itachi growled, trying to break free of Kakuzu's grasp.

"I didn't want her to die…" Sasori spoke quietly, staring at the body that was once Miki. "You can't die Miki. Not yet."

"Talking won't bring her back," Deidara growled, "If it wasn't for you and Tobi, she would still be here." Deidara began to mold clay, finally he created hundred of spiders and they began to crawl on the Akatsuki members.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan yelled trying to attack Deidara. "If you fucking blow me up I will—"

"What are you guys doing?" Everyone's attention turned to Miki who climbed out of bed. "You're fighting because of me?"

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry my writing skills are kinda bad since I haven't written anything for a while except essays... . Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter was just a little fun chapter, with a bunch of memories. Now the real action begins! :D**

"Miki…" Itachi relaxed, he had no intention of killing Sasori anymore.

"I can't leave you guys for a second, can I?" Miki said looking around at the scene. There were hundred of clay spiders, Kakuzu was restraining Itachi, and Hidan looked pretty pissed off. Itachi shook Kakuzu's arms off of him and took a step forward. Sasori ran passed him and embraced Miki.

"Miki! I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Sasori mumbled into her hair. Itachi scowled in the background, Sasori beat him to her… again.

"It's okay. If I was dead, I would haunt you!" Miki teased, laughing at her little joke. The Akatsuki members stared at her like they had just seen a ghost. She stopped laughing and stared back. "You guys can't take a joke… I'm not dead!"

"Well this whole mess was just fucking messed up!" Hidan stormed out of the room, brushing clay spiders off of him. "Get these fucking spiders off of me!" The spiders retreated back to Deidara.

Pein walked into the room and stared at Miki. "I heard that you're alive."

"Y-Yeah… I guess I couldn't stay away…" Even after experiencing death, she was still frightened of Pein.

"Good. Now you can go with Itachi and Kisame to get Orochimaru's ring. You guys leave tomorrow morning." Without another word, he walked out.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Miki asked the rest of the Akatsuki who were still in her room. "And what about the mission with Sasori and the Kyuubi?"

"Orochimaru was a former member and that mission is postponed until after we retrieve the ring." Sasori explained, he frowned at the thought of no quality time with Miki.

"How am I going to get the ring back?"

"Persuasion…" Deidara winked with a smirk playing on his lips. Itachi and Sasori glared at him.

"What do you mean by persuasion?" Miki asked, kind of afraid to find out the answer.

"A little… fooling around. Well, it's not really persuasion more of getting in bed with him and then getting the ring when he's sleeping. Not really complicated…" Deidara explained with a grin on his face.

"You want me to… to… have sex with him?! I'm still a virgin! I'm not going to do that! Why don't you do it, Deidara?! You almost look like a girl!" Miki retorted, crossing her arm.

"What did you say?!" Deidara's face darkened.

Kakuzu sighed and intervened. "Deidara, you do look like a girl. Miki, if there is another way to get the ring, then you can do that. The real question is… Is there another way to get the ring?"

"Well…" Miki thought hard, "…no." Miki sighed in defeat.

"So it's settled, you should get some rest." Kakuzu said leaving the room. An awkward tension hovered over the remaining people in the room. Deidara, who was still obviously pissed, stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to go work on my puppets." Sasori said awkwardly and left Itachi and Miki alone.

There was a minute of silence when Miki broke it. "Can I talk to you?" Itachi glanced at her and nodded. "I want to thank you…"

"For what?" Itachi asked bewildered.

"Well… When I was 'dead'… you're the one who kept me alive. Your voice kept me alive…" Miki's face reddened. "If it wasn't for you… I would be gone." Miki began to cry when she remembered those dark figures that pulled her into the light. "I-I-I was so scared…" Miki sobbed, trying to stop her crying. Itachi sat on the bed and held her in his arms.

"You're okay now. Calm down." Miki wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his Akatsuki cloak. Eventually, her crying died down. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah…" Miki looked at Itachi, her arms still wrapped around him. They gazed at each other until Itachi began to lean in. He inched closer, until their lips met. '_Should I kiss back?' _Miki loosened her grip around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips moved together and Miki blushed uncontrollably. Itachi gently pushed her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. '_I'm not ready for this…' _Itachi broke the kiss, breathing deeply. He stared into her golden eyes, and whispered, "Do you really want to do this?" Miki stared back, not sure what to say. '_No… I'm not ready for this. Not yet.' _Miki nodded. '_Wait! No! That's not what I meant!' _Itachi brushed a loose strand of hair out of face. He gently kissed her lip and kissed her chin. He left butterfly kisses down her neck, stopping at the collar of her shirt. He began to the lift the end of her shirt pass her navel. '_No!' _Miki grabbed his wrists, stopping her shirt from going any further. "I'm sorry… I can't do this." Itachi nodded and tugged her shirt back down. Miki sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "But I do like you… a lot." Miki gently kissed him and let go. "You want to sleep with me tonight?" Itachi smiled and lied down with her on the bed. "Why aren't you talking?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment…" Itachi explained draping his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, pulling Miki closer to him.

"Wait… but I talked… Are you saying I ruined the moment?" Miki exclaimed. Itachi didn't answer but a smiled played on his face. "Answer me!" Miki shouted shaking him.

"Go to sleep…" Itachi whispered, kissing her forehead. Miki pouted, but obeyed. She snuggled closer into him and closed her eyes. She didn't realize she was so tired until she shut her eyes.

The sun's rays illuminated the room; it landed on Miki's face waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to open them, but the light was too bright. Her eyes finally adjusted and she could see Itachi's face just centimeters away. '_He looks so innocent when he's sleeping…' _Miki inhaled his scent, and smiled. The scent seemed familiar. Miki's hand trailed up his arm and to his face. She gently traced his features, afraid to wake him up. '_I kind of like him better when he's asleep.' _

"What are you doing?" Itachi mumbled without opening his eyes. Miki blushed and began to speak but it came out as gibberish. Itachi sighed and opened one eye. He observed the flushed girl and smirked. "You look good with bed hair…" Miki's face turned brighter. "Didn't know you can get that red," Itachi said while yawning.

"I-I w-w-was just…" Miki tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn't make her look stupid.

"Let's get ready for the mission." Itachi released his grasp around her waist and climbed out of bed. Miki's face fell and she felt cold. "We're going to be late if you don't get up."

"I don't want to!" Miki whined. She pulled the blanket to her chin and curled up into a ball. Itachi tugged on the end of the blanket.

"Stop being a baby," warned Itachi.

Miki pouted, "I'm not being a baby!" Miki rolled over, her back facing Itachi. _'I just don't want to do this mission… I wanted to save myself for you…' _

"Are you going to get up?"

"No!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Itachi threw the blanket off the bed and straddled her waist. A smirk was plastered on Itachi's face.

"W-What are you doing?" She blushed, she felt warm like that time on the couch.

"Teaching you a lesson…" Itachi's hands gently stroked her stomach.

"I-I-Itachi… I thought we talked about this!" Miki stuttered, obviously nervous. Itachi's hands moved higher, but they didn't enter the 'forbidden valleys'. "Y-You're right! W-W-We should be getting ready!"

"Oh! Now you want to get up?" Itachi asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Miki pushed against his chest, trying to get up. His hands trailed over to her sides and rested there.

"W-Wait… You're not thinking about…" Miki's eyes widened in fear, Itachi's evil grin didn't make her feel any better. '_He remembers my weakness!' _"Don't do it… Please don't—" And then it happened… Miki burst out laughing. She squirmed under Itachi, trying to get free. "Stop tickling me! I don't deserve this kind of torture!" Miki gasped between her laughing.

"Well, you should of thought about that before you decided not to get up." Itachi said nonchalantly. Tears were flowing out of her eyes but she kept laughing.

"Stop!" Miki pleaded, playfully beating his chest. To her amazement, he stopped. Itachi's attention was focused on the door. "What is it? Who's there?" Miki asked Itachi, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was just Kisame… He's probably wanted to see if we were ready." Itachi said getting off of Miki. "Come on, get up. Or do you want me to teach you another lesson?" Miki shook her head and scrambled out of bed. But something in his eyes told her that it wasn't Kisame.

Sasori sat in the darkness of his room. He held a puppet arm that would go on the new puppet he was working on. '_Why?'_ Sasori's grip tightened on the arm. _'Why him?'_ The wood began to break. '_He doesn't deserve her!' _The thought of Itachi and Miki made him furious. A low growl came from his throat and the arm shattered into countless fragments. _'Miki should be mine… I deserve affection.' _

"You guys ready to go?" Kisame asked with his Samehada on back. Itachi and Miki nodded and the three Akatsuki members began their journey to find Orochimaru.

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I tried to get this chapter out just for you guys! :D This chapter was just a little teaser! ;P I bet you guys thought they were about to do IT… twice! Well, please review so I still know I have my readers (unlike my other story…) feedback is always wanted!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that it's summer… I'm ready to start posting up more stories! :D What really motivated me was a reader's review! Thank you App1e-Seed! I was feeling lazy but then reading your review made me smile and pushed me to write this chapter! So enjoy! :)**

It had been two weeks since they started the mission. Each time they learned more about Orochimaru's lair; it sent them to a different village. "We're getting no where with this mission!" Miki groaned, sitting down on a tree stump. "We go to different villages each time we get new information. Then the next person we talk to sends us to a different village! There's no chance of finding him… Well, I guess we should go back to the Akatsuki Lair!" Miki got off the stump and grinned. She began to walk away when an irritated Kisame grabbed her wrist.

"We are going to finish this mission! I don't care about your virginity! You've been complaining and making dumb excuses so you don't have to fuck Orochimaru!" Kisame dragged her back to her stump and roughly pushed her down. Miki quietly pulled out her shurikens when Kisame's back was facing her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miki glanced over her shoulder to see onyx eyes staring at her. "Put those away, you don't stand a chance against Kisame…" Itachi said, watching the silver-haired girl shove the shurikens into her pouch.

"I'm going to go find some food and water…" Miki grumbled, glaring at both Itachi and Kisame. Anything to do with food was her job. If they needed someone to go buy some food in a village, it would be Miki. So they decided that all things related to food was her job.

"Wait," Itachi commanded, "I want Kisame to go today."

"What?" Kisame protested, "It's her job! Not mine!" Itachi glared at him with his Sharingan. "Fine… I'll go…" Kisame grabbed his Samehada and walked into the forest. Once Kisame couldn't be seen anymore, Miki felt strong arms wrap around her stomach.

"You shouldn't whine so much…" Itachi whispered, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Miki shuddered from the kiss. "Not many Akatsuki members are patient."

"Are you trying to comfort me or trying to get some alone time?" Miki asked leaning onto him.

"Hmm… What do you mean by alone time?"

"You know what alone time means! Are you trying to spend some alone time with me? Like when two people… do it?" Miki asked, with a blush creeping onto her face.

"What is 'it'?" Itachi asked, he was either trying to mess with her or he was just plain dumb.

"Itachi!" Miki whined, "Don't mess with me! Answer my question!"

"I told you to stop whining. I can't answer your question unless you explain what you mean."

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about…" Miki blushed and quietly spoke. "I'm talking about sex…" Itachi rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Let me think…"

"There's no thinking! It's a yes or a no!" Miki explained, Itachi's arms slowly withdrew from her waist. _'Great! I made it awkward between us!'_

"I found some fruits and fresh water!" Kisame shouted, coming out from the bushes. The smirk plastered on Kisame's face was what scared Miki.

'_He heard us!'_ Miki glanced at Itachi who nodded at Kisame, but also glared at him. _'He did hear us! Kisame is going to use this against me!' _Miki laughed nervously. "While you were gathering food, we were here doing nothing… Nothing at all…" Miki looked at Itachi nervously.

"You suck at lying," Kisame said handing her an apple.

"Whatever, you suck in general." Miki growled biting into her apple.

"There's a lake nearby if you want to wash up. We've been traveling a lot." Kisame suggested, handing Itachi some water.

"Sounds good to me!" Miki beamed and skipped away happily.

"Be careful!" Kisame yelled, "don't you think you should watch her Itachi?" Itachi simply stood up and walked after the silver-haired girl.

Miki found the lake and observed the surroundings in awe. There was a glistening lake surrounded by tall trees and green grass. There were beautiful wild flowers growing at the edge of the lake. _'It's so beautiful…' _Miki took off her Akatsuki Cloak and lied down on the grass. She watched the clouds gently float by, occasionally hiding the bright sun.

"_Onii-san! That one looks like a bunny!" Young Miki said, pointing at the drifting cloud._

"_No it doesn't! It looks like a dog!" Young Kakashi retorted. Miki and Kakashi were lying in the grass watching clouds. Kakashi didn't want to gaze at clouds; he just wanted to train with his teammates._

"_You know what? You can just go train! I just wanted to spend time with you since you've been going on so many missions! Just go away!" Miki cried, running away from the shocked Kakashi._

Miki sighed and tried to find a cloud that was shaped like a rabbit. _'I'm slowly getting my memory back… I guess random stuff triggers certain memories.' _She tensed up when she heard rustling behind her. She relaxed when she felt Itachi's chakra. "I'm getting pretty good at this chakra thing." Miki said as Itachi sat beside her. It was silent for a while. "So you're the silent type, huh?" Miki asked, nudging Itachi. He glanced at her for a moment then continued to stare at the lake.

"Aren't you going to bathe?" Itachi asked without looking at her.

Miki's jaw hit the floor. "You're here because you want to watch me bathe? You're a pervert!"

Itachi's smirked and turned towards her. "You don't want me to watch? I could close my eyes while you bathe…" Itachi said seductively. Miki blushed and tried to protest but she kept stuttering. "I thought you wanted to spend some alone time." Itachi pushed her gently down to the ground and straddled her waist.

"I-Itachi! W-W-What are you doing?" Miki felt warm, very warm. Itachi began to unbuckle her belt. _'He's stripping me!'_

"Would you like me to join you in the lake?" Itachi asked with a sexy smirk. Miki shook her head and tried to push Itachi off. "Why not? This is the perfect time and place to do IT. This lake is beautiful and I'm here with a beautiful lady." Miki smiled and stopped struggling. She grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him closer to her, bringing him into a kiss. Her grip loosened and fell to the ground. Itachi broke the kiss and placed a kiss on her neck. Miki let a small gasp escape her lips. "I know all your weaknesses, Miki."

"Stop teasing me, Itachi." Miki whined, lightly punching his chest. Itachi's hands trailed from her waist, up her stomach, and stopped right under her chest. Miki stared at Itachi with a small blush.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked softly, gazing at her with loving eyes.

"I think so…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you." Itachi explained, brushing loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'm sure."

**It's getting kind of steamy, huh? Well, next chapter is the lemon… and I really need help! I've never written one in my life. It's weird asking for advice on lemons… But if someone could message me and give me some advice… it would be very helpful. Also, please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Lemon

**This is the lemon… You don't have to read it if you don't want to. But this is my first lemon, EVER! So, I'm not sure if it's good. Also, I didn't really get help from anyone. I guess people don't give advice on lemons often...**

Miki had agreed to give herself to Itachi. Many things ran through her mind. She never had sex before, and she didn't want to seem like an amateur. "What if Kisame finds us while we're…?"

"Don't worry, Miki. Just close your eyes and relax." Itachi whispered into her ear. Miki did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Itachi took out a kunai and cut her shirt open. Miki's eyes shot open. "What did you do that for?" Miki yelled, covering her lacy bra.

"The shirt was in the way." Itachi said, while gazing at her body. Miki blushed and looked away. Itachi gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He tenderly kissed her, his hand making its way behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He unhooked her bra, tossing it with her torn shirt. He observed every inch of her voluptuous body.

Miki covered her breast, and pouted. "This doesn't seem fair. Here I am, topless. And you haven't even taken anything off." Itachi sighed, and pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it on top of her discarded bra and shirt.

"Happy?" Itachi kissed her forehead. "Now, no more talking. Understand?" Miki nodded her head, and removed her arms from her chest. He left kisses along her neck, down to her left breast. Her face turned red as his tongue played with her hardening nipple. Quiet moans escaped her lips. His attention turned to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. His mouth trailed down her stomach, leaving a tingling sensation. Miki never had this feeling before, the feeling of pleasure. Itachi slipped her underwear off, throwing it onto the pile of clothes. Miki blushed and tried to cover herself up. "Miki, you're beautiful. Stop trying to hide yourself." Itachi whispered, kissing her passionately. He licked her lip, asking for entrance. Miki opened and their tongues fought playfully. Itachi gently rubbed her wet entrance, causing her to moan in the middle of the kiss. "Enjoying this?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"You seem to be enjoying this too!" Miki eyed the hardening member that was trying to break free from his pants. Itachi continued to rub her entrance, earning soft moans from her. Without warning, he slipped his finger into her, making her gasp. Miki's moans became louder as he moved his finger in and out. She began to pant harder, she felt a knot in her stomach. "Faster Itachi!" Miki begged, she wanted to feel the sweet release, but he stopped. "I said faster, not stop!" He withdrew his finger and took off the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked, like her. She stared at his hardened member, _'Is that going to fit?' _"Is this going to hurt?"

"I'll go slow, but there will be pain." Itachi placed his member against her entrance. "Ready?" Miki nodded, staring into the onyx eyes she loved. He pushed into her, making her scream in pain. Itachi kissed her, silencing her screams. She grabbed fistful of grass, ripping them from the ground. The pain was unbearable. Itachi moved at a slow steady pace. As the pain subsided, Miki relaxed. Soon it was replaced with pleasure.

"F-Faster Itachi…" Itachi let out a soft moan as his speed increased. He thrust into her harder and faster. Her back arched as waves of pleasure was sent throughout her body. "I-I can't take this a-anymore! I'm going to…" Itachi hit a certain spot, sending her over the edge. Her muscles tightened around his member. Itachi groaned and panted, sweat was rolling off of their bodies. Itachi kept going; he wasn't at his limit yet. The sensation from her climax and Itachi's constant thrusting, was sending pleasure through her body. "I-Itachi…" Miki was out of breath, she was already at her limit but Itachi was still going. He slammed his lips onto hers, their tongues wrestled for dominance. He pinched and rolled her nipple with his finger. Miki's mind became hazy; her breath turned into fast, shallow gasps, the pleasure was too much. Her vision blurred and she trembled with every thrust. Finally, Itachi broke the kiss. Itachi let out a long moan and fell on top of her. "F-Finally…" Miki gasped, pushed Itachi off of her. They lied in the grass, staring at the sky, both breathing heavily. The sun was just beginning to set.

"I need to tell you something…" Itachi mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

Itachi held her hand, locking their fingers together. "You shouldn't talk so much during sex…"

**So how was it? I needed a little humor at the end xD Well if it was good, then review. But if it was bad… then please tell me nicely. I tried my hardest! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Very sorry that I haven't been updating. The reason: Summer homework. Well here's the next chapter but I really need to update my other stories so I'll try to put another chapter for this story in a week.**

Miki and Itachi walked back to the clearing, both exhausted. An impatient Kisame was pacing back and forth. "Finally! What were you guys doing? Do you know how long I've been waiting? You two better have a good reason or I'm—"

"What we do doesn't concern you, Kisame." Kisame glared at Itachi, looking between the two exhausted Akatsuki members. "Miki, you seem tired. I'll carry you." Miki smiled and hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then it hit Kisame, like a ton of bricks.

"You guys… You guys… Did it?" Kisame asked with wide eyes. They were silent. "B-But… I get it! Miki was scared about Orochimaru, so you loosened her up." Kisame snickered, while Miki's anger boiled.

"I'm going to find another way to get his ring! You'll see, stupid fish!" Miki yelled, trying to kick Kisame.

"Stop moving." Itachi commanded, increasing his speed. Miki frowned and stopped, her arms tightened around his neck. "Kisame, don't spit out lies. If you don't know what happened, then don't say anything."

"Why did you do it? Wait… You guys have feelings for each other?" Itachi kept a straight face but Miki blushed. "I'm right, right?"

"No, you're wrong. I said don't say anything if you don't know what's going on." Itachi muttered, glaring at Kisame. Kisame was confused, but stopped asking questions.

'_Why won't he tell Kisame? Maybe… He doesn't love me.' _Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she blinked them away. She buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes. _'Am I just a toy to him? Am I something that he uses for his own personal gain?' _Miki saw Kisame pulling ahead, and seized the opportunity. "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…?" Miki hesitated. Was it okay to ask him? _'Just say it. Itachi do you love me?' _

"Do I what?" Itachi asked, barely a whisper.

"Do you love me?" Miki asked, afraid of the answer. She felt his body tense under her. "Itachi?"

"We'll talk about this later…" Itachi replied, catching up to Kisame.

Miki wanted to cry, she wanted to slap Itachi for using her. _'We'll talk about this later? That bastard! He is using me!'_

"We're here! The Sound Village! Miki, go get us some real food!" Kisame rubbed his growling stomach. "And make sure to find some information on Orochimaru."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Miki climbed off Itachi's back and walked towards the gate. The gate had only one guard. "Excuse me! Can you open the gate?" Miki asked innocently. The guard eyed her up and down.

"State your business." The guard demanded with a smirk.

Miki felt uneasy under his gaze. "I need to buy some food." The guard continued to gaze at her body. "You're going to make me blush if you keep staring at me." Miki softly spoke, slowly walking up to him. Miki had hoped that the guard would've let her in without any trouble, but clearly he needed some persuasion.

"I'm sorry. What would you do if I told you that I won't open the gate for you?" The guard said as Miki wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"How about I buy the things I need, then I come back and we can… play?" Miki whispered the last word seductively into his ear. The guard nodded vigorously and opened the gate. "Thank you!" Miki giggled, blowing him a kiss.

Once the gate had closed behind her, she mentally gagged. _'I hate guys like him… and Itachi.' _Miki walked around the village aimlessly, looking for something to eat. "Ramen sounds good, but I doubt they would want to eat that." Miki turned the corner, and bumped into a tall figure, knocking herself down. "Sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Miki said getting off the ground.

"Now you shouldn't be apologizing." Standing before her was a man with pale skin, yellow eyes, and long black hair. He resembled a snake. "Are you hurt?"

"N-No. I'm fine…" Miki was terrified. Standing before her was Orochimaru.

_"Remember, Orochimaru has yellow eyes and long black hair. He has pale skin and he looks kind of like a snake." Kisame explained, trying to draw her a mental picture._

Kisame had described Orochimaru, and this man fitted the description. "Are you sure? Come back to my place. Your clothes are dirty." Before she could protest, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the east section of the village.

_'Should I get the ring? I don't want to sleep with him… I can just tell Itachi and Kisame that I didn't find anything about Orochimaru.'_

"We're here." Orochimaru said, entering his home, more like hideout. "Kabuto!"

"You called, Orochimaru-sama?" A silver haired boy appeared.

"Yes, get her some new clothes." Kabuto bowed and left them alone. "What is your name?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

"A-Amaya. My clothes aren't that dirty. I should really get going. I have friends waiting for me." _'He doesn't need to know my real name.'_

"No, No. Just stay for a couple of minutes." Orochimaru insisted. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to shudder.

Kabuto was back with some fresh clothes in his hands. He handed them to her and led her to a room. Miki stripped down to her undergarments, staring at the clothes. "How did this happen? All I needed to do was buy some food." The door swung open and Miki screamed trying to cover herself. In the doorway stood the man she dreaded to be near. The man she wanted to avoid during this whole mission. The man that the mission revolved around, the one she had to sleep with. Orochimaru.

**Oh snaps! Orochimaru in da house! xD Well, here's the chapter. What really motivated me to write this chapter was the reviews and the people who put this story on their alert/favorite lists! So please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! I seriously did this chapter in two hours because I said I would get this out last week and I didn't. I'm sorry! Enjoy!**

Orochimaru eyed her body. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in your body. Well, not the way you think. I want your body, for your powers."

"W-What are you talking about?" Miki asked, bewildered. "what powers?"

"You've recently joined the Akatsuki, am I right?" Orochimaru asked, with a sly grin. Miki nodded, unable to think clearly. "You're here for my Akatsuki ring." His hand trailed down her arm, causing her to shiver. "I'll give you my ring, if you allow me to test your powers."

"I—" Miki didn't know what to say. "I don't know what powers you are talking about."

"I can help you find those powers. I can help you remember everything. You know that you're not actually related to the Hatake clan. You were adopted."

"Adopted?" Miki asked. '_Kakashi isn't my brother?_' "If I'm adopted, then who am I?"

"If you want to know then allow me to test your powers." Orochimaru said, circling around her.

"Would you stop observing me, please? I'm not dressed! And what powers are you talking about?" Miki tried to cover up more of her body.

"Your powers are one of a kind. Why do you think Pein brought you into the Akatsuki? Do you really not remember what your powers can do?" Orochimaru eyed her curiously. Miki's mind flashed back to the force field that she had created.

She shook her head. "No, I don't know what my powers can do. I don't remember."

"I feel like you're lying." Orochimaru played with a strand of her hair. "What soft hair…"

Miki backed away from him. "Why are you checking me out?"

"No reason…" Orochimaru hissed, "Will you let me test your powers?"

Miki stared at the man named Orochimaru. She knew he couldn't be trusted. '_But Orochimaru's offer was better than Kisame's. She would do anything to not sleep with Orochimaru._' Miki sighed, "Okay…"

"Good. Get dressed and I'll go get the ring." Orochimaru said, he exited the room with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama, did she take you offer?" Kabuto asked, walking beside Orochimaru.

"What offer? Kabuto, I thought you knew me very well. Am I a type of man that keeps his promises?" Orochimaru hissed, with a devious grin. "She's going to be my next body, and after her, an Uchiha."

"But—!"

"Do you have a problem?" Orochimaru growled, glaring at Kabuto.

"N-No, Orochimaru-sama."

Miki sat on the floor, waiting for Orochimaru. She was in an old, dusty room. The walls were made out of stone, with no windows. The room was unbelievably cold. A dim light bulb hung from the ceiling, barely illuminating the room. The room was empty, except for a single desk and chair in the corner. The door opened, revealing Kabuto. Miki stood up, waiting for Kabuto to speak. "I'm getting you out of here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. He observed the hallway before dragging her out of the room.

"W-Wait! I need to get the ring!" Miki explained, trying to keep up with Kabuto.

"If you want the ring, then you're giving up your body to Orochimaru. He's not going to give it to you." Kabuto explained, checking another hallway.

"Why are you helping me?" Miki asked.

Kabuto stopped, "Because… You don't remember me, do you?"

"I-I… I'm suffering from amnesia. I'm sorry if I don't remember you." Miki desperately wanted to remember everything, but she couldn't.

"We have to keep moving." Kabuto said and started to run again. They turned a few corners, a guard was walking towards them. Kabuto quickly pulled her back towards the direction they came from. When the guard passed by, Kabuto knocked him unconscious. Kabuto ran down the hallway until they reached a door. "We have to get you out of this village."

"Kabuto? Miki?" Their heads turned around to find Orochimaru. He was standing at the end of the hallway, shaking his head. "Kabuto, how could you betray me?"

"I'm not betraying you, Orochimaru-sama. I can't let you take her body." Kabuto explained. Kabuto turned around and opened the door. "Miki, you have to get to an Akatsuki member. I'll try to buy you some time."

"Thank you." Miki whispered, giving him a hug. She felt like she had known him forever, but she couldn't remember him. She sprinted out the door, as Kabuto prepared to fight. She couldn't thank Kabuto enough; he had just saved her life. But she hated him, because he didn't tell her how to get out of the village. Orochimaru had taken strange routes; she couldn't remember how to get back to the main gate. Luckily enough, she entered the main streets. She was panting and gasping for air. "E-Excuse me, sir! Where is the main gate?" Miki asked a man. He stared at her strangely and pointed in the other direction. '_I've been traveling in the wrong direction?_' Miki ran down a street and saw two Akatsuki cloaks. "Itachi! Kisame!" Miki shouted, running towards them. Their attention turned to her, the expression on Itachi's face frightened her. Fear.

"Miki!" Itachi shouted sprinting towards her. She was almost there, almost in the arms of the man she loved. '_Itachi!_' She was tired and sore. "Behind you!" Itachi yelled, trying to warn her. _'Behind me?_' She felt a sharp pain in on her neck and her whole body began to burn. She heard a hiss and her eyes widened. Kabuto couldn't stop Orochimaru. He could be dead. Her vision blurred, she could see a black and red figure still running toward her. Miki stopped in her tracks. '_Itachi?_' The pain became unbearable and all she could do was let out a scream.

**Did you like it? Orochimaru is such a perv! xD Please review!**


End file.
